Kung fu panda o kung fu tigre
by Dianakarol Uzumaki
Summary: Durante un viaje que realiza Po para conocer a sus padres se ve amenazado por una mala persona el cual lo hará cambiar como por arte de magia, sin embargo tendrá que controlar  ese problema con la ayuda de sus amigos,especialmente con la ayuda de Tigresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La maldad surge y el amor también **

En los oscuros bosques de China, un hombre con aspecto maligno hablaba con sus súbditos.

─Queridos amigos en unas semanas llegara el gran día tan esperado, el cual gobernaremos a China y por qué no a todo el mundo, y para ello he ideado un plan el cual derrotara al kung fu y a todos aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino.

─Y díganos su grandeza, ¿En qué consiste su plan?

─Primero mis queridos súbditos, derrotaremos al maestro Rino, después al maestro Cocodrilo, y así hasta llegar a los cinco furiosos y al poderoso Guerrero Dragón.

─Pero su grandeza, recuerde lo que paso con Lord Shen, él tenía un ejército más grande que este, y una arma muy poderosa, que el mismo Guerrero Dragón destruyó como si nada.

─Si señores pero a diferencia de Lord Shen, nosotros tenemos a favor el poder de la magia negra.

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, como si tuvieran la batalla ganada. En un lugar lejano conocido como el Valle de la Paz en el Palacio de Jade se encontraban los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón disfrutando de un delicioso plato de fideos.

─Y no estas emocionado porque vas conocer a tus verdaderos padres. Pregunto Víbora con mucho interés.

─Más bien yo diría que nervioso, que tal si no soy lo que ellos esperan, o que no les dé gusto que yo sea el Guerrero Dragón.

─Que estás loco, cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de eso. Dijo Mono mientras saboreaba su sopa.

─Anímate Po, todo estará bien son tus padres y te querrán como eres, y estoy seguro que te esperan con muchas ansias.

─Gracias Mantis, eso espero.

─Recuerda preparar todo y dormir bien ya que el camino es muy largo Po.

─ ¡Cielos es cierto! Gracias Tigresa.

─ Y ¿no necesitas ayuda? Pregunto Grulla mientras terminaba sus fideos.

─Si Po dinos en que te podemos ayudar.

─No en nada chicos gracias.

─Es una pena que no te podamos acompañar

─Lo se Víbora, tratare de no ausentarme por mucho tiempo.

─ ¿A qué hora te iras mañana?

─Bueno Mantis, tengo planeado irme a las 5:30 a.m. ya que el camino es bastante largo.

─Te deseamos mucha suerte Po

Mientras Grulla, Mantis y Mono, salían de la cocina a sus dormitorios, Víbora junto con Tigresa y Po recogían la cocina.

─Enseguida regreso chicas.

─Amiga no crees que ya sea tiempo. Decía Víbora con sigilo.

─Tiempo de que...

─No te hagas dile lo que sientes por él.

─De que hablas.

─Solo díselo sin no te arrepentirás, recuerda que va a un lugar en el cual estará con los de su misma especie, tal vez decida quedarse con ellos.

─ ¡Eso jamás!

─Todo puede pasar, o incluso regresar con alguien más.

Las palabras de Víbora resonaban en la mente de Tigresa, ya que ella tenía razón, en aquél viaje muchas cosas podrían pasar.

─Víbora sabes que para mí hablar de un tema así no es fácil, además quien te asegura que el sienta lo mismo por mí.

─Tigresa le interesas a Po, siempre has sido su favorita, incluso después de conocerte, jeje.

─Que insinúas.

─Nada, ya que fuiste la última en aceptarlo y tratarlo, pero eso si él ha sido el primero a quien le has dado un abrazo, el cual él te correspondió.

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

─Si pero no es lo mismo ser admirada a ser querida, además si mi memoria no me falla, no solo a mí me dio un abrazo.

─Cierto, pero su abrazo fue más emotivo, como el de una pareja, y a nosotros nos abrazó por que le dio gusto vernos de que estuviéramos bien después de la batalla.

─No cambies las cosas.

─No Tigresa es la verdad, tu no quieres ver la realidad, además ayer que Po hablaba con el maestro Shifu , alcance a escuchar que te quería llevar a su viaje, pero el maestro Shifu comento que tu irías demás, incluso cualquiera de nosotros, que este viaje lo tendría que hacer Po solo, y yo creo que si vas con él se sentirá más seguro de sí mismo.

─Tal vez, pero el maestro Shifu tiene razón.

En ese instante Po entro a la cocina con varias mochilas.

─Ya terminaron chicas, les ayudo.

─No Po no hace falta, yo ya me iba, buena suerte en tu viaje. Decía Víbora mientras se iba. Po bajo las cosas que cargaba y los acomodos detrás de él.

─Po, yo también te deseo mucha suerte, y espero que vuelvas pronto, porque este lugar no sería lo mismo sin ti.

─ ¡Lo dices enserio! La mirada de Po cambio con esas palabras.

─Claro, porque para ser sincera, desde que tu llegaste, has cambiado tantas cosas, desde la comida hasta la actitud de algunos nosotros.

─Bueno, ustedes también han cambiado mi vida, el ser el Guerrero Dragón, cambio mi vida, y aunque mi "verdadera familia "este lejos, no cambiaría por nada el estar con ustedes, y especialmente por ti, porque tú formas… tu eres…

Po comenzaba a tartamudear un poco, mientras Tigresa se acercaba poco a poco hacia él.

─ ¿Si Po? Continua.

─Bueno, tu formas parte muy importante de mi vida y… si es posible... quisiera estar siempre a tu lado. Las palabras de Po lograron iluminar la mirada de Tigresa, haciendo que ella se acercara hacia su oreja derecha y le susurrara un simple.

─ Yo igual. Pero el tímido panda se hiso para atrás y no se percató de las cosas que estaban detrás de él, provocando un tropiezo y un jalón del brazo de la maestra Tigresa, acto seguido cayeron al suelo y sus bocas se juntaron. Confundidos y sonrojados se miraron por un momento, hasta que Tigresa reacciono y se separó de Po.

─Lo siento Po, esto fue un accidente. Y salió corriendo en cuatro patas.

─Tigresa espera los accidentes…

─No existen. Termino de decir una voz ronca.

─Maestro Shifu que es lo que hace aquí.

─Mas bien, que hacían ustedes dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo2: Las cosas suceden por algo**

Un ojo más grande que otro y la boca abierta, era como lucia el rostro del maestro Shifu, ante la situación que vio, además reflejaba enojo y confusión.

─No, no es lo que usted cree… maestro. Po se puso nervioso.

─Y que se supone lo que vieron mis ojos, panda. Decía Shifu mientras cruzaba los brazos.

─Fue…fue un error, un tropiezo.

─ ¡Que! como que un simple tropiezo logro que terminaran así. El maestro Shifu se puso a la altura de Po con la ayuda de su bastón, logrando que Po se inclinara para atrás y quedara pequeño ante el enojo de su maestro.

─Ma...maestro no pasó nada… ─ ¿A no? …Po paso saliva y puso una cara de miedo, mientras Shifu se le quedaba viendo y con unos leves movimientos tumbo a Po al suelo, mientras Shifu aterrizara en el estómago del panda y le daba unos golpes en la cabeza.

─Pero qué más podemos hacer, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, no crees Po.

Po aún seguía con miedo y muy confundido.

─No…no entiendo. ─ No hay nada que entender Po, solo vine a despedirme, mañana tal vez no te vea, y si es así permíteme acompañarte a la salida del pueblo. Diciendo esto, Shifu se quitó de encima de Po, permitiendo que el panda se incorporara rápidamente.

─Por… supuesto maestro será un placer.

─Bueno Po sabes que el palacio de Jade es tu casa, y decidas lo que decidas, siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

─Maestro no hay nada que decidir, solo iré a conocer a mis padres, estere con ellos unos días, y volveré, no pienso quedarme con ellos, porque para ser sincero aquí está la gente que quiero, mi padre, mis amigos, la gente de la aldea y usted maestro.

─Si Po lo entiendo muy bien, bueno me iré a dormir, aún tengo que digerir lo que vi.

Si…si maestro, buenas noches.

A las 5:30a.m. Po y el maestro Shifu caminaban hacia la salida del pueblo, mientras Po hiso una parada rápida para despedirse de su padre el ganso, el cual lo lleno de más cosas para su viaje, después de eso Po y Shifu platicaban sobre la evolución tan repentina que tubo Po en el Kung fu.

─Es verdad Po has mejorado mucho, incluso manejas mejor la paz interior que yo.

─Soy bárbaro, no lo cree maestro.

─Cierto, bueno Po hasta aquí llego yo, suerte y vuelve pronto.

─Gracias maestro, no se preocupe no tardare en regresar.

Se despidieron y Po emprendió su largo camino, dejando atrás al panda rojo y a la aldea que lo vio crecer. _Estos días no serán lo mismo sin ti._ Pensó Shifu.

Al llegar al templo de Jade, el maestro se dirigió a los dormitorios de sus alumnos, como era de esperarse, al momento de pararse justo en frente del pasillo, los cinco furiosos salieron cada uno de su respectivo cuarto, y juntos dijeron.

─Buenos días maestro.

─Buenos días chicos, vallan a desayunar, los espero para entrenar, menos tu Tigresa, necesito hablar contigo.

Los cinco furiosos se miraron entre sí. ─Enseguida maestro. Menciono Tigresa.

Los dos se encontraban sentados frente a la sala de entrenamiento.

─Dígame maestro que ¿es lo que me quiere decir?

─Bueno Tigresa, ayer vi lo que paso con Po, y no estoy muy contento con eso.

─Co…mo. Su boca se abrió y se ruborizo bastante. ─Maestro permita me decirle que…

─No hay nada que decir Tigresa, yo lo vi todo.

─Me imagino que debe de estar muy molesto, no se preocupe maestro solo fue un accidente…

─Los accidentes no existen, eso me ha quedado muy claro, pero aun así deberían de tener más cuidado, pero las cosas suceden por algo, ¿no lo crees?

Tigresa estaba confundida acaso al maestro no le molesto tanto lo que vio.

─No… no entiendo, ¿maestro no está molesto?

─ ¡pero por supuesto que sí! Esto implica más entrenamiento.

─Pero… pero por qué maestro.

─ ¿Por qué? Te diré porque, primero, no me puedo interponer entre ustedes dos, segundo, ustedes par de tortolos apuesto que por estar pensando uno en el otro se distraerán de su entrenamiento, tercero, querrán estar todo el día juntos y….

─ ¡Maestro espere…!

─ ¡QUE! ¡Por qué me interrumpes Tigresa!

─Es… solo que Po y yo, nada más somos amigos, y no sentimos nada del uno hacia el otro.

─ ¡Crees que soy idiota o que!, los dos sienten algo uno al otro, al principio dude de ti pero ahora que veo tus gestos mis sospechas son ciertas, y a Po se le nota a leguas lo que siente por ti.

El maestro Shifu ciertamente tenía razón, incluso Tigresa no podía ocultar aquellos sentimientos que sin darse cuenta crecieron poco a poco hacia Po. Su plática aun no acababa, sin embargo los demás furiosos ya habían acabado de desayunar y llegaron a entrenar, sin más que decir la plática se dio por terminada.

Lejos del palacio de Jade, Po estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, comiendo unos frutos.

─Caray, el camino sí que es largo y pesado, me la he pasado subiendo y bajado grandes montañas si sigo así tardare más de 3 días en llegar, debo de apresurar el paso. Mientras Po seguía su camino, recordaba lo sucedido con Tigresa. ¡_Cielos ese momento fue bárbaro!, aunque me hubiera gustado que durara más. ─_Espero que Tigresa no este molesta por eso, ya no pude decirle nada. Mientras él seguía en sus pensamientos, observo a lo lejos una figura que se le hacía muy familiar.

─ ¡No lo puedo creer! Es usted cabra adivina ¿Cómo le va?

─Pero si es el poderoso Guerrero Dragón, me va muy bien y a ti, veo que harás un largo viaje.

─ ¡COMO LO SUPO! Apuesto que lo vio en una visión ¡no es así!

─No, lo sé por esa enorme mochila que llevas cargando.

─Aaaaaah , ya me había emocionado.

─No te preocupes, si quieres puedo checar que te depara el destino.

─Enserio lo haría, me gustaría muchísimo pero como vera mi camino es muy largo, así que será para la próxima, me dio mucho gusto verla, hasta luego.

─Cuídate Guerrero Dragón. Mientras Po corría y se despedía, la cabra lo miraba con mucha atención, ─_ creo que debería darle un vistazo a su destino, algo me dice que corre peligro._

_**Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo espero les guste, comenten y gracias por leerlo n_n. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: La intriga **

Po se encontraba corriendo entre los árboles para llegar pronto a lado de sus padres. Mientras que la adivina que dejo a su paso se encontraba mirando lo que le deparaba a ese gran panda.

-¡No puede ser! Tengo que alcanzarlo tal vez pueda prevenir esa desgracia, debo darme prisa tal vez ellos me puedan ayudar. Dicho eso cogió un pedazo de papel y escribió lo más rápido que pudo.

En una aldea habitada en su mayoría de puros pandas, unos padres platicaban emocionados por la llegada de su hijo.

-¡No puedo esperar más por verlo! Qué tal si lo esperamos a unas cuantas millas de la aldea querido! –Hahaha no linda quedamos que lo esperaríamos aquí además la aldea tiene muchas entradas y no sabríamos con exactitud por cuál de ellas llegara. – ¿Y si le pasa algo? Qué tal si se pierde, o lo asaltan en el camino. – Hey tranquilízate recuerda que él es el guerrero dragón estará bien no te preocupes. – Es que tengo un mal presentimiento…. – Son tus nervios linda así que relajate preparare un delicioso te. Concluyo un el jefe de la aldea.

Muy lejos de ese lugar los cinco furiosos entrenaban con gran furor.

-Venga chicos todo ha sido excelente el día de hoy. Dijo Amantis mientras terminaba de entrenar.- Si pero sin Po este lugar no es el mismo. Menciono Mono un poco desanimado.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par, era el maestro Shifu el cual no lucia muy bien. –Algo grave acaba de ocurrir, me han informado que los maestros Rino y Cocodrilo han desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡Eso no puede ser! Menciono Víbora. Mientras que los demás dejaban de entrenar y se acercaban a escuchar a su maestro.-No solo eso he recibido un mensaje de la cabra adivina la cual me dijo que Po esta en serios problemas.

-¡Queee! ¿! Que le ha sucedido?! Tenemos que ir ayudarlo. Intervino Tigresa la cual por su actitud lucia muy preocupada, haciendo que sus demás compañeros se miraran entre si confundidos por demostrar demasiada preocupación.

- Tigresa primero te pido que te tranquilices. Al escuchar eso y ver como sus compañeros la observaban se sonrojo un poco y cambio su tono de voz haciendo la más aguda y disculpándose.

-La adivina no me dio detalles solo menciono que es importante que no lo dejemos solo, tengan chicos les entrego un mapa marca el camino que le propuse a Po el cual era más fácil y rápido de llegar, solo espero que no se le haya ocurrido tomar otro camino y se pierda. Yo iré a investigar más sobre el paradero de los otros maestros, les pido que se adelanten y encuentren a Po, acompáñenlo durante su estancia en la aldea yo los alcanzare después, estén alerta. Dicho eso los cinco furiosos se prepararon para partir lo más pronto posible.

**Les pido una disculpa por haber dejado este fic ocurrieron varios cosas, primero mi computadora dejo de funcionar y con ella se fueron el capítul me quede sin respaldo T.T, después entre a la universidad y mi tiempo se hiso menos, y a parte olvide mi contraseña de la página, ahora cambie los capítulos ya que no me acuerdo de lo que había escrito pero la idea original sigue en pie :D, por ahora estoy de vacaciones y aprovechare este tiempo para terminarlo n.n. Sé que no adelante gran cosa a la historia pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo are, este solo fue para que sepan que aún sigo viva y lo terminare XDDD, espero no decepcionarlos, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La llegada **

-Sabía que no debí de haber tomado este atajo. Decía un panda algo molesto ya que decidió irse por otro camino en lugar de tomar el camino que su maestro le había señalado.-Tal vez si retorno un poco y en esta dirección me voy al noroeste… Decía mientras observaba el mapa que sostenía en su garra, pero no se percató que caminaba hasta caer a un enorme barranco, el cual hizo que rodara y rodara por todas partes hasta llegar y chocar contra una enorme piedra la cual hizo que Po se pudiera detener hasta llegar al suelo.

– ¡HAAAAY! Me duele todo mi cuerpo….

-Oye chico que manera de aterrizar es esa ¿Te encuentras bien?

–No del todo me he lastimado….. Po puedo visualizar la silueta de ese amable personaje logrando que sus ojos se abrieran como dos enormes platos- ¡USTED ES UN PANDA!

- Pero claro que soy un panda tú también lo eres ¿Que esperabas? creo que el golpe te afecto demasiado. No, no usted no entiende es el primer panda que veo aparte de mi es por eso mi reacción.

-¿Ah? HHAHAHAHA Que chico tan gracioso ¿Pues dónde has estado encerrado para decir esas tonterías?

– Lo que sucede es que yo vengo de un lugar muy alejado y vengo en busca de mis padres, vera soy el guerrero dragón y…..-¡El guerrero dragón! ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Bienvenido al valle de los Pandas! Mientras decía esas palabras el panda mayor le mostraba Po la hermosa vista que tenía ese lugar.

-Ven te llevare con las personas que estás buscando.

–Usted ¿Conoce a mis padres?

-Pero claro tu padre es quien está al mando de todo el valle, además tanto tu padre como tu madre alertaron de tu llegada, están muy ansiosos de verte, me imagino que tu igual.

-Si… claro que sí. Admitía Po un tanto nervioso por la situación. –Cierto me llamo Zao ¿Y tú guerrero dragón? –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Po -¿Po? Hahaha suena bien chico. Dicho eso los dos se pusieron en marcha. El lugar era realmente hermoso lleno de mucha vegetación, pandas por doquier trabajando en sus cultivos, casas hechas de madera y muchas lagunas al alrededor de la aldea.

-¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es bárbaro!

-Pero claro que lo es, apuesto que es el lugar más maravilloso que hayas visitado.

Los demás habitantes de la aldea saludaban abriendo paso a Po a su respectivo destino. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los padres de Po, Zao con todas sus fuerzas soltó un gran grito. – ¡Hey miren lo que trajo el viento!

-Zao cuantas veces te he dicho que me molesta que grites de esa manera. Decía una panda mientras salía de su casa. –No lo puedo creer, querido sal pronto ¡Nuestro hijo ha llegado!

**Bueno espero que les esté gustando la historia y como dije tratare de actualizarla lo más pronto posible :D. Gracias por leer y ya saben cualquier cosa díganme n.n**


End file.
